


Introduction to LTIan's LT&MM Stories

by LooneyTunerIan



Series: The All-New Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies Story Collection [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Collabs, Comics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multi, Other, Summary, cartoons, crossovers, introduction, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyTunerIan/pseuds/LooneyTunerIan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a brief introduction to my collection of LT&MM Stories. I may plan on collabing these stories with others for comic collabs, picture books and cartoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to LTIan's LT&MM Stories

Hello all you Looney Tuners! My name is Ian A. Neumann or LooneyTunerIan as the username says.

But you can just call me, Ian, for short. :)

It is with great pride and joy and that I welcome you all to:

Here, you'll find all of my Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies stories that I have written. :) I've been writing them ever since high school or even after high school. :) 

As a future writer/director for a funny cartoon series, specifically Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, I dedicate my life to becoming the next LT&MM Writer/Director by writing a bunch of LT&MM Stories, in which, I hope I can collaborate with others an turn them into comics or even motion comics. 

These stories you'll see are somewhat based on some or many of my favorite classic LT&MM Cartoons. And all these stories have one thing in common: An intro and outro sequence. 

Let me show you what I mean. 

Every time one of my stories starts, it'll go like this: 

And every time a story ends, it'll end like this:

That way, it'll feel like watching a classic cartoon, but instead, you'll reading one.

I might try to add pictures of scenes from my stories to make it look more enjoyable, if I can anyone who'll collab with me. 

Besides writing stories, I can draw beta designs for pictures and color line arts. :) It all depends on what I draw. 

But anyways, I hope you'll enjoy all the stories I've written. Be sure to leave comments, reviews and critiques on the stories that I've written. :) 

Enjoy the show or something like that! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Stories that are coming soon: 
> 
> "Rabbit Season! Duck Season! Pokemon Season!"  
> "Hedgehog Beats Hare"  
> "Hollywood Hedgehogs"  
> "Southern Fried Hedgehogs"  
> "Misty Hare"  
> "Hedgehog Hurry"  
> "Zoom with a View"  
> "Break a Leghorn"  
> "From Here to Heir"  
> "Snow-body's Business"  
> "Hair-Raising Hedgehogs"  
> "Pikachu's Hyde and Seek"  
> "Fangs for the Memories"  
> "Nuts and Jolts"  
> "A Pikachu Pizza-Pie"  
> "To Hedgehog Is Human"  
> "Speedy Delivery"  
> "Needy for Speedy"  
> "A Bunny's Kitty"  
> "Baby Buggy Bummers"  
> "Gonzales' Enchaladas"  
> "Witch Way Do We Go?"  
> "The Pied Piper Panic"  
> "Rapunzel's Long Hare"   
> "Beanstalk Bummers"  
> "Red Riding Racket"  
> "The Wind-Blown Hedgehogs"  
> "Cinder-Fellas"  
> "Napping Charming"  
> "One Froggy Prince"  
> "Snow White and the 7 Looney Tunes"   
> "The Unbearables"  
> "Bunny and Clyde"  
> "Of Loaf and Death"  
> "Racketeer Rampage"  
> "Cats and Robbers"   
> "Bed Bugs and Bed Thugs"  
> "The Unknownables"  
> "The Carrot Job"  
> "Robbin' Hoods"   
> "Homesteader Hedgehogs"  
> "Buckaroo Bummers"  
> "Drip-Along Dodos"   
> "Barbary-Coast Bummers"  
> "Wild and Woolly Hedgehogs"  
> "Hedgehog Trigger"   
> "Sonic and Amy Ride Again"  
> "Sonic and Amy Get the Boid!"   
> "Boob-Tubed Bunnies"   
> "Biker Bunny (or 'Rabbit Riders')"  
> "Los Biker Banditos"  
> "Born to Beep Wild"  
> "Sahara Hedgehogs"   
> "Ali Baba Amy"  
> "An Arab-Ian Night-Mare"   
> "Alad-Ian's Lamp"  
> "Bedevilled Hedgehogs"  
> "Be-Taz-led!"  
> "Humble in the Jungle"  
> "Haredevil Hedgehogs"  
> "The Hasty Hedgehogs"  
> "Spaced Out Sonic"  
> "Duck Dodgers and the S-Team"   
> "Shamrock and a Hard Place"  
> "Creepy Cat"  
> "Civil Bores"  
> "Bunker Hill Bummers"  
> "Roman-Legion Ian"  
> "Hare Port"  
> "Norse Feathers"  
> "Good Knight Sonic"  
> "Robin Hood Shadow"  
> "Robin Hoodwinked"  
> "Sonic Hood"  
> "Pokemon Panic"  
> "Gotta Beep 'Em All!"  
> "Mexico Schmoes"  
> "Taco Road"  
> "East of the Pesos"  
> "Tortilla Bats"   
> "Cannery Rodent"  
> "Mexican Bat Dance"  
> "Mexicali Boarders"  
> "Here Tamale, Gone Tomorrow"  
> "The Cat's Meowth!"  
> "Mutiny on the Meowth"  
> "Pikachu and Swallow"  
> "Mice to Meet You"  
> "Bringing Down the Mouse"  
> "Pests for Party Guests"  
> "Gopher it!"  
> "Bye-Bye Biker!"  
> "Needy for Tweety"  
> "Mouse Party"  
> "Hillbilly Hedgehogs"  
> "An Odd Orchestra"  
> "Rhapsody Rampage"  
> "Often an Opera"  
> "Figaro'bout-it!"  
> "Bugs Brony (or Brony Bunny)"  
> "Speed Racer Rabbit"  
> "Rabbit Stew and Duck, too!"  
> "Food of the Clods"  
> "Barbecued Bugs"  
> "Easter Aches"  
> "Indepen-dunce Day"  
> "A Holiday in Holly Daze"  
> "Topsy Turkey"  
> "Lunch Rushed"   
> "Hoppy Daze Are Here Again"  
> "Hare We Go Again!"  
> "Piker Porky's Peak"  
> "Wedding Woes"  
> "Thugs and Kissies"  
> "Truck and Cover (or 'Biker Built For Two')"  
> "Too Good to be Truant"  
> "Stepped-Off Stepsisters"  
> "Anime Antics"  
> "Video Game Revue"   
> "Gremlins from the Kremlin"
> 
> And more!


End file.
